Goodbye
by BehindBlueEyes87
Summary: Lily figures out that James realy cares, but James is gone.  They've graduated.  Who helps her win him back.  Petunia of course!  A little sisterly love!  If Dudley can be Kind so can Petunia! ONESHOT LJ and implied SM


**So here it is. This oneshot has been stuck in my head forever. I figured it was just time i finally posted it. Please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own Harry Potter, and am a multimillionaire. If you didn't pick up on the sarcasm in that comment, then I'm very disappointed in you.**

* * *

Lily stood beside her parents and sister on her graduation day. Her parents were standing beside the lake speaking to Mr. and Mrs. Meadowes, as well as the Vances and McKinnons. Petunia was doing her best to stay as far from the lake as possible, due to fear of the Giant Squid. Lily was watching as her parents listened intently to Emmeline's parents try to explain house elves when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a pair of wide hazel eyes, speckled with green, staring right at her.

"Hey, Lily, could we ahh... talk? Over there?" asked James, pointing back towards an area beside the lake roughly fifteen meters away.

"Sure," Lily replied unsuredly.

Lily turned to her friends who nodded their approval. She and James walked in silence for about two minutes before reaching their destination. Lily was suddenly hit with a realization. This was the point on the lake where she and James had first met. They had bumped into one another vacating the boats at the beginning of their first year.

"What is it James?" asked Lily, noticing his dishevelled appearance. Beads of sweat were forming on his forhead, and his complection was pasty and pale. Lily noticed the way he ran his hand through his hair even more frequently than usual, and the sad appearance in his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Umm, well y-yes," he stuttered. "I-I just wanted to ahhhh,"

"You can tell me James," murmered Lily assuringly.

"I g-guess I just wanted to _say goodbye_," responded James, the tone in his voice frighteningly final. "That sounds really lame when I say it out loud but...goodbye," muttered James, leaning down to kiss Lily on the cheek. "It's been...interesting," he said attempting a smile, that turned into more of a grimace.

As James turned and began his slow walk away Lily whispered, "Right, goodbye then," choking on her tears.

* * *

Petunia Evans watched as her baby sister spoke to a distraught young man, who was walking away with a solemn look upon his face. Furthermore, she watched as Lily stared distractedly at his retreating back, touching her cheek where the man had left a kiss.

* * *

Lily walked back to her family and friends, completely sobered.

"What happened?" asked Alice, who had arrived during Lily's abscence.

"Nothing, it's not important," lied Lily.

"Okay," said her completely unconvinced friends in unison.

"I think it's time we went," said Lily to her parents.

"Alrighty, dear," replied her mother, nodding to her husband and second daughter.

* * *

Two days later, Lily sat in her bed, staring at the dusty, gray, uncleaned corner of her ceiling. You would think this would become boring after forty-eight hours, and you would think correctly. However Lily was too consumed in her own thoughts to be concerned with her increasing boredom. She was, although, soon roused from her thoughts by none other than her older sister Petunia.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Lily, dazed.

"You know who," replied Petunia.

"Obviously not," snapped Lily.

"I'm trying to be supportive here, so will you just tell me what happened with that guy?! The one who pulled you aside?"

"Nothing happened. That's the problem. It all started about three weeks ago..."

Flahsback Time!

_Lily strolled down the hallway, on patrol, fulfilling her job as Head Girl, when she was suddenly stopped dead in her tracks by something she saw turning the corner. She rushed back to the other hallway, peeking around the corner:_

_James Potter stood, staring at Severus Snape, who had pulled out his wand, and was holding it dangerously close to Potter's throat._

_"I'm not going to duel you Snape," growled James._

_"Scared Potter?" hissed Severus._

_"Lily hates it when I hex people. Especially you," replied James, turning to leave._

_"Whipped," mocked the Slytherin. "And by a filthy, little, mud-" Snape began, before he was cut off by James thrusting his fist into his face, breaking his nose._

_"How dare you?" asked James, standing above Snape, whos wand had fallen helplessly at his side. "You have no idea what you've lost!" roared James. "She cared about you! You were friends! I've been pining after her for three years, and have spent the last two changing for her. You didn't have to be anyone but yourself for her! She still won't acknowledge my presence unless she has to! With one word, you threw it all away! You have no idea how good you had it! So you know what? You can stand there and mock me, but in the end, I'm the one laughing, because I know, you've lost the greatest woman in the world," finished James fiercely. With that he ran around the corner, colliding with none other than Lily Evans._

_"P-Potter," stammered a surprised Lily, doing her best to look angry._

_"Yeah, whatever, give me detention, take house points, I don't care," grumbled James, shoving past her and sprinting away. _

Bye Bye Flashblack

"I guess I just thought that, I dunno, he'd make a move before the end of term, but he just said goodbye. I never thought he really cared. That I was just the thrill of the chase, you know? God, I screwed up," groaned Lily.

"That is soo sweet!" squealed Petunia.

"You've had way too much sugar today," sighed Lily, shaking her head.

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" asked Petunia incredulously.

"..." Lily gave her a blank stare.

"You have to go find him!" said 'Tunia, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"But..." objected Lily.

"No buts!" shouted her sister. "You go out there, and get him back!"

"But it's ten at night."

"GO!"

Lily rushed out of her room, and apparated away, afraid of her crazy sister.

* * *

So here Lily found herself, knocking on The door of the Potter's mansion at 10:15 at night, feeling rediculous. She was soon answered by a rather sleepy looking woman in a nightgow.

"Hi, my names-" began Lily akwardly.

"Lily. Lily Evans!" said Mrs. Potter. "James has told me all about you."

"Oh well, is he here? I really need to speak to him."

"Of course! Up the stairs. Third door on your right," replied the delighted Mrs. Potter with a weary smile.

"I'm sorry it's so late," said Lily.

"No problem!"

Lily walked quickly up the stairs and knocked on James' door. Opening the door was a tired James Potter, wearing only his boxers. Lily stood, staring at him, openly gaping.

"Evans? What the hell are you doing here?" asked James, rather rudely.

"Well, I, ahhhh," started Lily.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Well yes, I do, but Petunia said..."

"What does she have to do with anything? She doesn't even know me!"

"Well yes, but,"

"Lily," whined James. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I just,"

"Lily, I think you should go."

"But!"

"Look, I just can't be around you. It hurts too much. I need to get over you," said James seriously. With that, James started to close the door, but was soon interrupted.

"Did you mean it?" asked Lily, tears in her eyes. _I'm not going to cry,_she told herself. _Crying is for whimps._

"Mean what?" asked James softly.

"What you said to Snape," she replied.

"You hears that?"

Lily nodded.

"Every word," said James regretfully, staring down at the woman of his dreams, whom he knew could never love him back.

With no further adue, Lily pulled James down and kissed him, firmly on the lips.

"You didn't have to change," she whispered.

Panting heavily, James smiled and turned when Sirius walked out from his room.

"Prongs! Keep it down. I need my beauty sleep." However, upon seeing the couple, he quickly turned away, walking back to his own bed.

But first, he walked to the window, pulled five galleons from his pocket, and put them in a bag. Tying the bag to his owl, Onex's, leg, along with a piece of parchment. On it, he wrote:

_Dear Marlene,_

_ Damn it. You win._

_ Love,_

_Sirius Black (A.K.A your favorite, most amazingest, bestestest Maurader **EVER!** )_

_PS: That date offer is still good. ;-)_

* * *

And that's that. I always saw James as a sort of macho protector. Watcha think? Don't you think it's easier for you to tell me that if you review:-)


End file.
